Fatal Frame V The Curse Reborn
by Kirichankokoro
Summary: Ayame Makoto use to dream of a snowy manor when she was young, a little girl who lived there. Several years have passed and on this night the dream, plus a new one starts to over come her thoughts. Bringing together new and old members of the Fatal Frame
1. Chapter 1

_-Chapter One - The First Day, The First Night-_

Ayame Makoto open her eyes as the morning sun shined in her window. The short green curtains pulled back to the sides letting it in. She smiled as she sat up leaning her feet over the side of the bed and slipping on a set of silk blue slippers.  
She walked to her bedroom door opening it and walking down to the bathroom. One glance at the mirror and she saw that her hair looked as if it had not been washed in three days. It always did when she woke the next morning, which meant to her she must have tossed and turned all night from another nightmare.  
"Nothing a shower can't cure." She whispered annoyed slightly but smiling it off.  
She pulled off her nightgown and left the slippers by the shower mat, stepping into the shower and turning it on. Hot water flowing freely out of the shower head, covering her in warmth.

Ayame stood with her arms close to her sides under the water, letting it roll off her nose and face. Her eyes half closed as she thought about her dream last night. Trying to remember it. She kept a journal of the most interesting dreams she had that she wanted to always remember. Also, kept a nightmare journal of her worst ones. Exactly why she didn't know, somewhat to remember the good and the bad of sleep she guessed.

_There was a girl...someone I didn't know...and a boy with her. That boy looked familiar to me somehow. That mansion...ropes in a long hallway... A woman with long black hair. Have I seen that place before? Somewhere but, I can't remember._

Her eye opened and her head shot up when she heard the phone ringing. She turned the water off and threw a towel around her walking quickly downstairs. She reached the phone grabbing it up. Her foot slightly slipping on the smooth wooden floor, "H-Hello?" She said recovering quickly before she fell.  
"Ayame, what's up?" Kyo Tsukiko said on the other end.  
"Oh hi, nothing. I was taking a shower till you interupted me."  
He laughed, "I have bad timing skills, sorry. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out and maybe do something today, maybe have lunch?"

Kyo Tsukiko was Ayame's boyfriend, the two had been dating for a little over a year. He was really sweet, and kind, and funny or so Ayame thought of him. But one thing was for sure, she was crazy over him and that would never change. At least not completely.  
"Yes that would be nice. But if you don't mind could I finish my shower first?" Ayame asked with a small smile.  
"Yeah, again sorry about that. Just call me whenever you are ready to go."  
"Ok, see you in a little while." She said hanging up the phone, making her way carefully back up the stairs.

Ayame smiled as she opened the door to her house walking out in a pink skirt with a sleeveless green top, a necklace of piano keys and a violin hanging around her neck. A pair of high heels that looked like normal white tennis-shoes laced acros her feet, her midnight black hair hanging to about her shoulder blades as she walked towards Kyo, leaning against his silver Suzuki. One of his many favorite toys, but he seemed a lot more interested in her at the moment, which made her smile sweetly and blush.  
"Wow, you look lovely, as you always do."  
"Thank you. So, where do you want to go?"  
"How about..." She started pausing for a short moment, "that wonderful place you took me to a few weeks ago? Sakura."  
"Sure." He said opening the side of the car door for her as she climbed in.

By the time Ayame and Kyo had eaten, walked around in the park for a while and went to a small charm shop for reminders of their, night had fallen. Kyo pulled slowly into the small drive way of Ayame's house. Another car that was a black as the night was parked close to them.  
"Nana must be home. I figured she would be by now." Ayame whispered smiling.  
Nana Sumiko, was Ayame's best friend in the whole world. Nana was seventeen, they were practical like sisters in every way only that Ayame was more the focused older sister and Nana was more of a joke around all the time younger sister, who would be sirious if she had to be. But the two had been friends since second grade it seemed, and now they shared a house together. Ayame going to collage in a few months and Nana already working as a waitress in a lovely restaurant no far form their home.

Ayame glanced down at the charm hanging off her neck. It was a small but big enough silver symbol that meant the word, 'Kage/Shadow'.  
"Tell me again why you got this one for me and what you ever get?" She said looking over at Kyo with curiosity.  
"Because," He said pulling the one he had gotten out of his pocket, "Whenever you're lost or alone in the shadows, I will be your light." He said with a small smile. He held his symbol for 'Hikari/Light', in his hand. But unlike Ayame's it was gold.  
"Awww, that's so sweet!" She said blushing and smiled at the same time.

Kyo smiled in return and leaned over close kissing her on the lips. Ayame's car door swinging open made the two of them jump quickly followed by laughter.  
"Yo! Got you!" A familiar voice said outside the car. Nana stood smiling wickedly.  
"Sorry I couldn't resist it was the perfect moment."  
Ayame sighed and looked back at Kyo, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah sure. Hey Nana, next time can we at east finish the kiss?" He asked winking at her.  
"Maybe so I will have to think about it. Promise!" She said closing the door. Ayame watched as Kyo backed out of there drive way and drove off down the street, she glanced at Nana slightly glaring now, as her face twisted into a annoyed and pissed off expression .  
"Baka! That was a wonderful moment you ruined!"  
"Ow, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to it was a joke." Nana whispered rubbing her newly sore shoulder. Ayame sighed deeply annoyed even more now that Nana was making a sad pouting face. She knew she did it just to make her feel bad and forgive her, but the truth was she would have forgave her anyways. Like a sister would and should have, also because she had already hit her, it made up for the prank she pulled.  
"It's alright I guess. Let's just go inside It's late and I'm tired, okay?"  
"Hai!" Nana said as she took Ayame's arm and walked with her.

After everything had settled down Ayame sat on the said of her bed. She twisted her hair up into a bun, before cutting the lamp light off beside her bed. Curling up under her soft warm covers as she closed her eyes falling to sleep almost instantly.  
After a short while Ayame's eyes fluttered opened to a creaking noise. Her body suddenly colder than it was before, her hand rubbed across a smooth wooden floor that she could feel herself laying on. Her eyes focusing as she saw what looked like a pair of sandled feet before her. She blinked and sat straight up from the ground and quickly glanced around, the feet vanishing before she had even lifted up all the way.  
"Where... Am I?" She whispered, amazed at the room she was in. Filled with shelves of Japanese dolls dressed in black and red kimonos, some with long hair and some with short, holding fans or sitting. All of them with little smiling faces that seemed sorta demonic and twisted.  
"Am I dreaming?" Ayame stood to her feet but as she did she started to feel light headed falling down on one knee.

"What's happening to me?" She said looking up slowly once again. But her eye were wider with confution. The room had changed, it was not filled with dolls anyone. She kneeled in the middle of a dirty floor to the entrance of what looked like a old styled Japanese mansion. The part where you would leave your shoes or sandals and put on slippers before entering the house.  
Half the roof above the stairs was falling in and in the middle of the main room the floor had caved in, wood splinters lay everywhere. A creepy green fog rising from the darkness below that gave her chills as she stood straight. A few paper rice walls standing in the back of the room painted with different images.  
She noticed she was not dressed in her normal night clothes anymore but the outfit she had been wearing earlier with Kyo, except she had on wooden sandals. Still she had the necklace he gave her, which her right hand grasped tightly. "This place, this horrible mansion. Is this from amemory, or just something my mind thought of? If this is a dream... I want to wake up..." She whispered backing against the entrance doors.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter Two-The Kurasami Manor, The Himuro Manor and The Camera Obscura*~

Ayame stared straight ahead down a long hallway with empty shelves, small tables and dressers against the walls. As she leaned against them, she clutched the handle to the entrance trying to turn it, and it did turn but the doors didn't budge. With no other option, she let a small sigh escape her mouth and moved forwards a little. Her foot catching on something on something below. She glanced down to see a small silver flashlight rolling to the side.

_A flashlight? That's new..._

Picking it up she tested it, the beam of light reached to the end of the hall brightly, it was in very good condition. Ayame slowly walked on passing one of the dressers, tracing her fingers across the top a thick layer of dust covered the tips of them. But it was to be expected, with just a glance you could tell this place looked over a hundred years old and abandoned.

"This house...it seems so familiar to me, like I have seen this place before."

She neared the end of the hall, the smell of damp rotting wood filling her nose. She glanced around at the shelves and such as she passed them. The last door in the hallway was just out of reach before her, quickly grabbed the small handle Ayame pushed it open. Hoping it was a way out.

The door lead to a room that was dimly lit by a few candles atop a small book shelf, kimonos hung on holders on the opposite side of the room, a good bit of them with different designs and a few small dressers that she guessed had more clothing in them.

As Ayame walked into the room a little more the door slammed close behind her, making her jump as a small scream escaped her mouth. When she started to glance behind her, she noticed something ahead in the room. From the flickering light of a large red candle, she could make out a small wooden table. Her feet moved on there own as she lifted the flashlight she saw a open book laying by the candle. A folding fan decorated elagantly was fully opened and propped up on a stand, a odd looking mask laid beside it.

It's features were white with silver symbols painted onto the cheeks, it's lips silver and empty eye holes filled with darkness.

Almost touching it Ayame noticed she was kneeling down, curiosity getting to her. Her hand moved over the mask and rested on the top of the book, that she discovered was a journal. A part of her wanted to read it as she sat the flashlight down picking it up, but another wanted to sit it back down. It was not her journal to read, it felt like she was invading someones private thoughts.

"But... It's just a dream." Ayame whispered as she started reading the entry.

_Oct.8th_

_Mizuki's ritual has passed and she failed. There are rumors that when she was walking into the shrine, is when she fell. Others say it was after at the hanging..._

_The last time I saw her she seemed so sad, she looked pale with fear, but there was nothing I could do to make her happy. I tried to tell father she had been feeling bad, but no one would listen on that day._

_Mizuki is gone, and now the ritual passes on to me. Father said tomorrow I will be placed where my sister was, until the day of. All my connections to the outside world must be cut off, so I will not be tempted._

_But, I don't want to do the ritual..._

_Oct.29th._

_Yuki came to see me today. It was nice to see her, to hear her voice. She is the closest thing to a friend I will ever have here besides Haku, she doesn't think I am a the chosen one, like the others claim._

_Her brother, Yukiko, came with her. It was nice to see him as well. Yuki brought me flowers, the blue ones that look like stars. They are lovely. But I know sadly, that they will wither and die eventually... _

_I wish I could go outside, just one last time. Instead of staring out this cage window all day long. No one to talk to but the priest who watches over me. I miss Haku..._

_Soon... The ritual will be soon... Will Yuki come see me again before that time..?_

_Nov.14th._

_I finally got the see the sky again, when I went to the shrine. I had to walk through the village, but of course there was a price... I had to wear that horrible mask._

_Part of the ritual... When I put that thing on, I fell like a completely different person. Like I'm no long me just a shadow, a darker side..._

_When the villagers saw me, they all stared angrily. Because Mizuki failed, they cannot see or understand my pain. Even my parents, casted me away from there loving arms so long ago... All they ever talked about was Mizuki and the ritual... But sister failed and because she did, it's my turn..._

_If I can complete this, then doing this ritual is the right thing to do I guess... To prevent a tragedy. But... There is a small part of me that wants to live on, like Haku said... If I ran with him, would hell really be set free apon the village?_

_Kuranai _

Ayame stared up from the journal, "The ritual? I wonder what happened to this girl..." She whispered, looking down at the mask. Slowly she reached for it, as her fingertips graze the surface a small spark shocked her. A flash of light occurred that last half a second then Ayame could see images going through her mind, like a movie.

She saw a woman dressed in a white kimono, wearing the mask she now touched. She danced in the moonlight with a fan in each hand, the sound of a song being played on a koto was in the background. She moved slow then fast, twirling around and round until she fell to her knees. Flashes of the woman came, bound in ropes hanging, the mask slowly fell to the ground shattering, then she was thrown into darkness. Ayame's hand jerked away as she gasped regaining consciousness of where she was, the images faded in another flash from her eyes, but she could still see them in her mind.

"What was that?" She whispered with wide eyes.

The sound of creaking floor boards behind her made her freeze, slowly she started to turn around seeing nothing but the door that was now wide open. A few of the kimonos in the room were slightly swaying as if there had been a gust of wind. But still something about this room, this whole place, gave her chills that ran deep down her spine.

She turned back expecting to see nothing but the small table she sat before. As she looked ahead she sat the closed the journal and stood to her feet, holding the flashlight. From the corner of her eyes she caught sight of a dark figure moving closer, with her a frightened look she turn her head to woman in the corner and in a split second right in front of her. Ayame screamed as she stumbled backwards.

"It burns... It burns... Why?" The woman whispered her head hanging, long black hair hanging across her face that hid her eyes, her hands slightly twitching as she lifted them to her face.

"W-What?" Ayame stuttered quickly as she slowly still backed away from the woman. Her eyes fixed wide waiting to see what she intended to do. What was she talking about? How had she gotten there without her knowing, or even hearing her? And two small questions replayed in Ayame's mind as she moved, who was she and what did she want?

A low moan of pain escaped from the womans mouth as she lifted her head, dark circles around her eyes which seemed hollow and lifeless, she looked like a walking corpse. Her arms reached outwards stretching for Ayame and in seconds they were engulfed in flames. Ayame let out a scream as she backed into one of the kimono stands knocking it over, almost falling backwards herself, the woman trapping her in the corner of the room.

"N-No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

As if she had heard nothing she came faster and her slender hands wrapped around Ayame's neck tight. Her scream were cut short feeling the flames of the woman's palm burning into her skin. Tears quickly forming and falling from her eyes as she chocked out, "L-Let me go!"

"The ritual... Yuki, Yukiko. Why did you not come that night?" She whispered her grip tightening as her face came closer to Ayame's, her pale blue lips twisted into a smile as she started laughing. Ayame's vision beginning to blur and turn red.

Nana bolted into Ayame's room seeing her kicking and screaming in her bed. Her eyes closed tight and her arms clawing at her neck as if something was on her.

"No, Let me go! It burns!"

"Ayame!" Nana shouted running to her side. She climbed on her bed trying to grab her arms and move them away. "Ayame, wake up please! Ayame!"

Ayame looked up again at the woman with a wicked smile on her face as her vision finally faded away into darkness. Her eyes shot open as she sat up gasping for air, the feeling had been so real. Nana was staring at her with a worried expression, still holding her right arm.

"It was just...a dream?" She whispered so low Nana could not hear her clearly.

"Ayame are you okay?" Nana asked helping her pull the covers away, she was covered in a light sweat and breathing heavily. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and Ayame glanced at her, then slowly she felt around her neck not expecting to fell what she did. It was very sore.

"Ayame?" Nana whispered staring at her, her eyes seemed to be filled with fear. Ayame looked over at her confused, she blinked and shook her head.

"I...it was just a really bad dream... That's all." She said giving a fake smile which seemed to work on Nana, she smiled and then hugged Ayame as they sat.

"It's okay, I'll make you some tea. My alarm was set to go off a hour from now anyways."

Ayame nodded as she left. When she was sure Nana was downstairs, she quickly walked to the small mirror that hung beside her desk. Gazing into it she raised her hands to her neck again, shocked at the mark she saw of hand prints, blue and black like a bruise. Had Nana not even seen them? Ayame rubbed across it again and to her surprise it didn't sting anymore. It was like it a tattoo.

Closing her eyes she saw the image of that woman, smiling evilly and laughing as she stared into her dull lifeless eyes.

"I wonder who she was..." Ayame whispered.

Nana poured freshly brewed green tea into two small cups as Ayame walked into the living room, sitting on the couch beside her. Her legs curled up and resting her head on them.

"There." She said smiling as she handed Ayame her cup. She took it blowing on the top and taking small sips at a time. Ayame stared down at the thick green liquid, her features swaying back in forth inside the cup. It was silent between them for a while and it stayed that way till Nana finally said something to break the silence, "I heard from Haru yesterday." She whispered glancing over to see if Ayame had heard her at all.

"Oh. That's nice." Ayame whispered.

"He said he is going to visit us soon, maybe even tomorrow if he can. He only has one other thing to do for the magazine. A few pictures at some old house then he is done till next month."

"I see..." She said thinking of the house in her dream, "That's good I guess."

Haru Sumiko was Nana's elder brother. He worked for a magazine as a article writer for different events around Tokyo, also a photographer. She didn't really keep up with everything he wrote about but Haru would send a copy of each months magazine to them when it was finished. Nana had almost five box fulls in her closet.

A small frown formed on Nana's face, "What's wrong with you? Was it that dream you had. Tell me about it please?" She begged leaning over to look into Ayame's eyes, a small gasp was heard when she noticed how big they were.

Ayame bit her lip as she stood to her feet quickly, "Oh that. I don't even remember it at all. I just need to take a shower and relax a little, that's all." She said standing and walking out of the room, leaving Nana alone a slightly confused. When she was in the hallway she ran to the bathroom and ducked in locking the door behind her. She sighed turning on the hot water and running a bath to soak in instead. leaving her clothes behind on the floor she stepped in and lay down till the water covered everything but from under her nose up. Closing her eyes she retraced her dream and thoughts.

_Is it possible, that I have seen that place before? When I was a little girl I remember now. I remember that girl, the one I played with in my dreams. It was just a dream though..._

_In a old abandon house we played tag. But when I woke up she would always be gone. Is it possible that this is that house? That girl from so many years ago? Just a dream..._

Ayame settled into bed. It was still morning but she was oddly tired. Maybe sleeping in would be okay today. She covered up to her neck and closed her eyes. Laying still, for when she opened them again she was laying on the floor of the mansion. In the same room as before with green fog rising from the caved in floor.

"This place is different than the other house." She whispered standing to her feet. Noticing she had a flashlight again in her right hand. She shined it around the room not seeing anything or anyone as she walked forwards. Her foot kicking something. She looked down to see a very old looking camera.

"A...camera?" Ayame picked it up slowly, "Whats it doing laying on the floor?" She wondered aloud, something running past her making her almost drop the camera. Ayame quickly looked up getting to see a glimpse of the door slamming shut by someone. She looked down at the camera feeling a odd vibrating sensation through out her hands.

"Do I use it?" She whispered. Looking back at the door and taking a deep breath, she walked towards it sliding it open. She peered inside to see a long hallway. With ropes hanging down in it and a mirror at the end. She walked in the door sliding shut behind her made her jump like before as the ropes swung slightly from side to side. It really was creepy.

"I'll have to get use to closing doors." She mumbled as she walked.

"Mafuyu..." A voice whispered behind her Ayame froze as she looked into the mirror. Standing not far behind her in the reflection she could see someone. Her heart started racing as her breath became shaky. She turned slowly around to see a girl standing there. Short brown hair and in a white top with a red skirt and matcking tie at her neck. She looked younger than Nana, the girl seemed in a daze.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked holding her ground.

The girl stared at her for a while her expression filed with sorrow, half closed eyes like she was about to cry.

"Mafuyu, I left him alone. I followed him to the other side. I just...wanted to stay with him. Just see him one more time... But I guess I..." The girl trailed off as she looked ahead at the mirror.

"Mafuyu?" Ayame asked curiously, another new name she didn't recognize.

"Do you know where he is? Tell me!" The girl's eyes shot open wide as she looked up and started walking towards Ayame, her pace quickened. "I want to see him again!"

Glancing down a second Ayame looked at the camera an idea going into her mind. Unsure if it would help or work, she lifted it up and looked into it through the shutter so that the girl was in the center of the frame. She pushed the button a bring light flashed as she took the photo. The girl grunted as her arms flew up to protect her from the light, she fell to her knees slowly vanishing before Ayame.

_What is going on here...? Why am I here, why am I dreaming of such things? This girl, I think I might have seen her somewhere before... In the real world maybe. _

_Mafuyu...who is Mafuyu?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone! _ Ok so, I took down chapter 3 & 4 because I wanted to edit them. Well I mainly edited Ch.4, CH.3 just needed this and spellcheck lol! Ch.4 will be back up soon promise. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm writing with just the original endings now, no alternate ones. So yeah, Mayu's dead sadly. But Mio will still see her! XD  
And a small side note, I put so much info on Himuro because I thought there might be some things people didn't know, unelss you are a die-hard fan then I'm sure you know more than that lol! _ Also, In case someone has not played it and reads this, in a rare case, they will know something about it so, yeah. Oh, and I know it's rare also, but If I happen to use any Japanese words, other than names, feel free to ask me what it means lol. Thank again! Hope everyone reading this likes it! ^_~**

* * *

~*Chapter Three-The Himuro Mansion*~

Nana raced down the stairs as she heard the door bell ring again. She was taking them two at a time almost tripping once. Ayame was rushing to set the table in the dining area. She was almost done, all that remained were the plates and the food itself. Her famous black tea was steaming and realy to go along with the meal.

"Haru is here! Haru is here!" Nana sang as she pulled the door open. Her eyes shining when she saw her big brother standing there, with a side bag hanging off his shoulder and a warm smile on his face.  
"Look at you Nana you must have grown a foot since I last saw you." Haru said stepping in and pulling her close for a hug. Haru was just above six foot, Nana was only a little above five. Something the two joked about with each other.  
"Nope I'm as short as last time, if I did grow it was only a inch. I missed you!" She whispered the last part as she hugged him tightly, a hug she had been missing for a while.  
"So did I, very much."

Ayame smiled as she walked over into the living area seeing them, it sorta reminded her of her father and her. When Haru saw her he walked over and bowed his head. He could honestly say he thought she was very nice looking, even a possible girl to date. If only she didn't have a boyfriend. "I see the lovely miss Ayame is doing well. Nana said you have been prepairing for the collage life?"

"Yeah and making a huge dinner when I have work was not easy, you owe me a hug." She laughed.  
He smirked and hugged her, "So how goes it with the boyfriend?" Haru asked.  
"And what does that mean?" Ayame asked as she looked up at him. Nana laughed a little as she pulled Haru's arm, "Sorry brother she is still taken. Hey did you bring the new magazin? I want to see the ghost!" She said with wide shining eyes.

"Darn, I guess I just keep searching...for now that is. And yeah I did I promised I would."  
Ayame froze for a moment when she heard Nana say this. Once apon a time Nana had tried to tell Ayame what Haru did for the magazin and what it was about. She had heard he wrote articals on a surtin subject and took pictures of places for them and more around Japan. But she didn't remember even hearing it was about ghosts or the supernatural, maybe she was not listening well that day. If Kyo was there it was highly possible she hadn't.  
"Ghosts?" She asked ignoring the girlfriend comment from before, "Like spirts and pictures... of them?" Ayame said the last part slowly.  
"I told you this before!" Nana shouted looking a little displeased about it. It was a yes, she had not been listening that day for sure.

Haru nodded, "It's a paranormal magazin that focuses on the past and present historys, urban legends, and photoagraphy of spirits. It's not to big but I can say I have seen some very odd things since I started working for them. I have even been in houses and manors people claimed that once you go in you are cursed to never return, or something like that."  
"But that's not true because you're here and not there." Nana said rolling her eyes.

Ayame shook her head slowly, "I see. Tell me, these pictures you take sometimes. Are they...well real?" She asked as she started thinking about her dream and the old camera she found.  
"I have a few I can show you both." He said taking the bag off his arm as he sat on the couch. Nana sat to his left and Ayame on his right waiting. He pulled a big black book from the bag, which was a photo album they discovered as he opened it.  
"These I believe are my best shots which is why I kept copies. Look at that one there." He pointed,  
Ayame looked down to see a shrine on a hill. It took a moment but then she saw what he meant. In the photo at the doors opened was a girl standing, dressed in a old fashioned kimono. She seemed to be half sticking out form behidn the door, peering at something or someone in the distance.

Looking them over she spotted another one with a little girl dressed in a kimono. She was running across a bridge slightly blurred with water under it, a red ball in her hands.  
Haru noticed her looking as said, "That was taken close to a old abandoned village in the mountains. I didn't see anything but when I developed it the girl was in the photo."  
Nodding quickly as a reply, Ayame turned the page to continue. Then something unexpected happened, her eyes got wider with shock when she saw a picture that made her heart pound.

_It... It can't be...?_

At the top of the page before her, was a photo of a hallway with hanging ropes all the way down it. A large mirror at the very end. To the right was another photo from the oppasite end of the hall, and after was one of the mirror from a tilted angle, blocking Haru from the shot.

"Those are so fake! I bet they use photoshop on them." Nana said as she pintched her brothers arm.  
"Ow! No there not thank you, I was there to prove it. If you had been there you would know that."  
Ayame's hand slowly reached up and tugged on Haru's shirt sleeve. It took a moment sicne he was arguing with Nana, but slowly it got his attintion and he looked over at her, "Sorry, was is it?"  
"It's fine. Where is this?" She asked putting her index finger on the photo.  
"Oh that. That was one of the mansion I mitioned. The Himuro Mansion. Why have you heard about it?"

She started at the photo hard for a moment then blinked to his direction, "No just wondering it looks creepy. Still I think I heard something about it in a paper once or somewhere I think."  
He smirked at the diea of her knowing about something like this, she hated horror and creepy thinks like this. "I have info on it if you want to read more. I keep a note book to record sightings and other things. There were a few artical clippings other than mine about that place. Like a whole urben legend team went there looking for imformation and all three members went missing."

"Missing... How horrible. And I can't believe I'm saying this but sure, I'd like to know more. Haru..." Ayame started pausing, as she looked at another photo of the mansion, "Did you take all of these yourself?"  
He shook his head, "No in fact I met another photoghrapher and her assistant when I arrived at another abandoned house, Rei something. I have her number somewhere, she sent me a few of her shots but they are not of Himuro. She said she was going into the house because it was haunted, but I never made it inside because my boss called with a new location."

Ayame glanced at the photo's and then looked at ones that were in color and black and white copies. One of a room with three sliding doors. A miniature mansion on a high shelf in another photo. The next one was of an old fish tank room, with large wooden boards to walk across from each side. Ayame felt a small chill looking at it for some reason unknown. Another was a room of dolls, one large one with shrine ropes around it caught her eyes. It was of a woman in a white kimono, her black hair long to her knees, the bangs of the dool covering her eyes.

_It's so creepy, but it's made so well. Still jsut looking at this thing scares me. I wonder... Who it was made of and why?_

Nana made a sad puppy dog looking face with a high pitch whimper, getting Haru and Ayame's undivited attintion quickly. "I'm so hungry, can we please eat now?"  
Ayame had been caught up in thought again about her dreams connection to this photo, a possibility that this place was real was unbilevable to her imagination. She slowly smiled, "Of course. Let's all eat." She said shutting the photo album slowly, her eyes still fighting to look back at it's images.

After eating dinner and having a small dessert of tea and cake while catching up, Ayame slipped away from the two reunatied sibblings and went to the guest room upstairs. She wanted to double check and make sure everything was ready for Haru's stay. Inside the room there was a medium sized bed, a desk with small book shelf beside it and TV. The closet was empty except for some hangers left behind for guests clothing. The only other rooms in the house with a TV were the living room and Nana's room. Nana got board way to easily so it helped entertain her, and normaly if Ayame was going to watch TV she did with her, or just alone on the couch with a snack.

The bed was already made with a thick blue blanket and light sheet, two pillows at the top. There was a lamp ontop of the bookshelf which was beside the bed. The desk across the room from the bed had small things like pens and paper. Even a few empty notebooks Nana had got because she knew her brother loved to write. Then the TV was a little ways from infront of the bed. Perfect for laying down and watching a show before you fell asleep.  
Everything seemed perfectly placed. She asumed his clothing bags and other things were still in his car because Nana said he would be staying for a week or two at the most. With a smile she glanced around then closed the door behind her as she left to go downstairs. On her way she could hear Nana laughing over something. She must have missed the joke but it was good if she was laughing this loudly about it.

"What's so funny?" Ayame asked walking off the last step.  
"Nothing really just remembering old times as kids. Like when Nana was leaning over to see a koy fish in the pond, and fell right in!" Haru said as he stood to his feet smirking.  
Nana sighed, "Yeah I should have fried that stupid fish for making me fall with it's shinyness." She mumbled.  
"I see, that sounds like Nana. Do you need help getting the rest of your things? The guest bedroom is ready and waiting for you."

He smiled kindly, "No thanks I can get everything myself. The meal was wonderful by the way, you are a great cook."  
"Oh thank you. I'm glad you liked it, Nana told me miso soup was your favorite. I guess that would be because of my dad, he was a chef. He use to teach me different things about cooking dishes and such when I was growing up."  
Nana smiled some and hugged Ayame's arm. "It's okay you have me here, forever."

Ayame's father had passed on a while ago. He was compeating to be the next top chef of the country, but it seemed someone wanted it more. They were playing dirty and poisoned the food to make the judges sick. After that her father had no chance of winning and was thrown out of the compatition. But the sad part was that on the way home he was in an accidient. The police said his car hit a large water puddle, he spirled out of control, crashing past the road guard and into the rocky clifts of the sea.  
As for her mother, she was hospitalized over the loss of her husband. Till this day she had not spoken a word to anyone. From time to time Ayame visits her but it seems she was getting worse compaired to better.  
"It's alright Nana. Still you are right, I have you here with me."

Haru had already made his was to his car and came back in holding four different bags and another one over his shoulder, smaller than the others and simular in design to the first one he had brought in. From the looks it was a camera bag. He turned and closed the door with his foot dropping one of the bags. Nana laughing as Ayame walked to pick it up.  
"Wow so many bags. I thought you didn't need any help with them?" She said with a mocking smile.  
"Well I didn't ask you for help, you picked it up on your own."

Ayame rolled her eyes to the side then smiled some as she grabbed another bag and started for the stairs, her side vibrating made her stop. She pulled her cell phone from the skirts small pocket she wore and flipped it open. A set of miniature kimono dressed dolls hanging off the back as a charm. It was a text from Kyo.

_Sorry I never callled things got very busy today.  
Hope everything went well with Nana's brother there, sleep well.  
I love you.  
_  
With a warm smile she replyed to the text and then looked up to see Haru was already gone and Nana was staring at her with curious eyes like a cat. She walked over and took the bag from Ayame as she put her phone away quickly.  
"That was Kyo wasn't it?" Nana asked smiling.  
"Yes, I can get that if you want me to. I'm sorry that I stopped."  
"It's okay I was going to go say goodnight to brother anyways. You should get ready for bed we have a big day tomorrow, will go for lunch and see sights and shop!" Nana said excitedly.  
It only took a moment for Ayame to see what she meant by that. It was eleven twenty and normally they went to bed around nine, but with Haru coming it was a special occation. She nodded at Nana and followed her up the stairs walking off to the right instead of down the hall. Her room was the first one.

Ayame was reading over her journal and writing down a entry on the odd dream she had last night. As much as she didn't like to she put this one in the nightmare journal. This journal was black, the other was white. Her pen she used was slinder but on the top sat a chibi panda with googly eyes that moved when you wrote with it.

_September 13th -Odd Dream-_  
_Last night I had one of the first nightmares in a long time. I dreamt about a house with ropes hanging in the hall and I found an old camera. In the one room a odd green mist rose from the caved in floor, it smelt horrible, like molded rotting wood and the salty smell of sea air combined._  
_But this time I saw an older girl, not like the others. Dressed in a red skirt with a matching tie, maybe a school uniform of some kind? She was talking about someone named Mafuyu... I said his name and the girl charged at me with a frightning and hopeful look in her eyes. I'm not really sure how it happened but I took her picture and then she just...vanaished. I remember her words clearly, "Did you find him? Tell me... Tell me where he is..."_

A knock at the door made startled Ayame as she stopped writing and peered toward it. Sighing she stood from her desk walking over to her bedroom door. When she opened it she saw Haru standing with a few things in his hands.  
"Sorry to bother you, I just thought you might want to look through this. I gathered up the artials and my own with a few more pictures of that place. You can keep the pictures if you want I have copies, but as for the other stuff I will get it from you later." He said smiling.  
"Oh thank you. I'll give it back tomorrow I promise."  
"No rush. Just one thing, why are you so interested in this place? I know that normally strang and creepy is not your thing, of course I'm not judging if you are now." He asked curiously with a soft smile.

Ayame thought carefuly for a moment about what her respone should be, "I... Well I came across it on the computer and, I don't know, it just sparked my interest honestly, that's all."  
"Alright then, sleep well." Haru said leaving as she shut the door. Ayame smiled some and then walked over to her bed opening the binder he gave her and sitting the note books down. She took the pictures first and started looking through them. There were more of the rope hallway and some of the other rooms. One of an atrium looked very old. There was one room that caught her eye with a huge stone in the middle. It looked like a place for a ritual with blood stains in the center, five large colums with turning handles and ropes hanging off them surrounded it.  
"What happened there?" Ayame whispered quietly. She picked up the note book of Haru's artical and started reading.

_-The Himuro Mansion-_  
_Himuro is a mansion that lies just outside of Tokyo, a house that is not only said to be haunted but where a gruesome shinto retual took place for years. The ritual or known as "The Strangling Ritual" was preformed to seal off bad karma from within the earth, some even said it was the gates of hell they kept sealed for ceteries._  
_"Normal shinto rituals never involve the taking of blood of death", said a local man close to the location. "But this ritual was twisted and horrible, I believe it might be possible that it worked. But it will still more of a murdering than a ritual, in my eyes."_  
_The last woman to preform the ritual was Kirie Himuro, she became a "Rope Shrine Maiden" at the age of seven. It started with the demon tag ritual, somehwhat like a game. One that I think no one would enjoy playing, a small note, most of my research is from old tomes I found when I visited the house my first time, I was surpised they were still there. Other infermation is from old villagers and people who knew or lived around there at the time or past family members._  
_Demon tag was played on the 26th of November, the year for Kirie being 1827. All of the girls that were above the age of seven in the Himuro family, which included Kirie, were gathered in the largest room of the Himuro Mansion. The last girl caught was to be the next rope shrine maiden, they believed that the girl caight last who avoided the "Oni or Demon" longest was the most holy power. They were considered the best choice for being sacrificed in the Strangling Ritual, as thier holy power would best seal the hell gate. So they believed._  
_Another thing is the first girl caught is to become the next for the blinding ritual, which was how the next oni was chosen. The blinging ritual was held later on, where the head priest would fix a mask with two large spikes where the eyes holes were, onto the girl when she was older. Painful I am sure, this was done making her the blind demon, after that she would be taken to wait till the time of choosing the next rope shrine maiden._  
_Immediatly following the demon tag game, Kirie was taken from her family and put into soclution, a large wodden cage they say, away from the outside world for the next ten years. During this time she lived alone in her cell of sorrow she was only visited by the attending priets that watched and feed her, but they say Kirie's thought of devotion to preform the ritual helped the lonelyness._  
_The reason this story is so sad and tainted with sorrow, is because of the outcome of the mansion. The reason why it was thrown into a spiral and no one who lived there survived. Near the end of the suclution period, there were a few outside visitors staying in the Himuro mansion. Kirie saw one of them, a young man, through her cell window. The two meet unexpectedly in the "Cherry Atrium" a large atrium in the Himuro mansion. Through it the doll room, moon shrine, abyss, burial room and stairway can be acsessed they say. It once contained a large beautiful cherry blossom tree, hints the name, that was admiered by all. But from notes after of missing people, it now contains a large, dead cherry tree close to a grave stone, as well as mutipule torrii gates._  
_A few sad notibal things happened here. Kirie met her former lover, under the cherry blossom tree. But after the mansion was sealed and curupted by malise, a few took there lives after. A young beautiful woman who visited the manson oddly commited suicide by jumping from the moon observitory above the doll room. Another woman who came to the manison with her husband and children, took photos of the suposed ghosts of the mansion. She was anounced missing for a while, Munakata Yae, hung herself under the cherry tree after her children went missing in the mansion. She left a small note with there picture reading, "Where have my children gone...? They were only playing demon tag..."_  
_After Kirie met her lover, he continued to visit her at night and tell her about the outside world, Kirie slowly began to fall in love with him and learn the simple joys of life. As she wrote in her journal, "He is so kind to me, he seems to care how I feel unlike others, and he has told me so much I do not know... Little by little, I feel more for him."_  
_One night the young man did not return, and then another night came and another. Kirie grew worried about him and talked to the head priest, he informed her that he had returned to his own village. She was shocked at the thought of him leaving, without even a goodbye, "I miss him. I thought he felt the same but... I wish I could have said goodbye to him..."_  
_The truth was that Lord Himuro had ordered the man to be dissposed of, out of his own fear that Kirie was becoming to close to him, that he might cause her to not fufill her duty as the rpoe shrine maiden. Evbtually, Kirie learned the truth , when she dreamed that of her lover one night being slaughtered. His tragic death made her fell guilty and Kirie was upset that she had gotten the poor man involved. As she wrote in her journal..._  
_The day before the ritual Kirie had a strange dream about a samurai who spoke of a "Holy Mirror". He told Kirie that breaking the mirror was the only way to stop the ritual and for her to be with the man she loved and lost._  
_On the day of the strangling ritual, held on December 13th, 1937, Kirie was seventeen. In her last entry Kirie wrote in her diary, that the mansion was bustling with life and ever member of the Himuro family had showed for the ritual. Kirie purified herself in the moon well, and was escorted by Lord Himuro and the other priets to the "Rope Alter."_  
_The rope alter or device was used to strangle or tear the rope shrine maiden limb from limb. There were five points of the alter that coressponded to eahc of the five gods housed in the five shrines that surrounded and protected the mansion. Each point in atatched to a rack-like-device and attatched to one of the maidens limbs or neck. Each of the four priests and cereamony master turned the device._  
_Kirie was tied down by her hands, neck, and feet, and each of the priests and master then turned the devices connected to the corresponding rope, strangling Kirie to death and pulling her limbs from there natural sockets. The blood-soaked ropes were then taken and bound in fround of the hell gate, sealing the malice within till the next ritual._  
_The holy mirror blessed long ago, was believed to repel the "Calamity" from happening, which would happen if the malice was released. The mirror was placed on the rock in front of the hell gate. As the malice possesed Kirie's spirit, which was filled with guilt and no longer pure, shattered the mirror and was split into two forms. Her present form which was tainted and her younger form which was untainted. The younger form they say, stayed trying to find a way to free herself and the mansion of it's curse to fufill her duty._  
_The calamity, as writen in the masters last entry, was a horrible and sad disaster that was the direct result of the hell gate openeing, and the failing of Kirie's strangaling ritual. Which was due to Kirie having second thought about sacrificing her life so young, she felt responsible for her lovers death. Malice was spilled that flead through out the mansion, almsot no one survived. Thsoe that did were slaughtered by the blade of Lord Himuro, the malice making him crazed as he killed everyone including himself in the end. They say that all 1,347 souls including Kirie, haunt the mansion forever lost on that day._  
_The last people know to enter was Takamine Junsei, a novelist mystified by the mansions dark story. He took his assistant, Hiraska Tomoe, and editer, Ogata Koji, with him. They were anounced missing after a month passed, people searched around the area not finding anything. The were warned not to go into the hosue, as was I. But it seems everything is fine now._  
_About almost two years ago, the pasage to the hell gate culapsed and is now blocked off. They say it was due to a earth quack, which is still not intierly confirmed. But many have went into the mansion and came out safe and sound. I believe the curse that may have once been in that mansion is gone.*_  
_Ayame held her hands over her mouth a moment and closed her eyes, a few small tears rolled out as she opened them. It was so sad, to think something like that actualy happened and cose to where she lived. Even if she had not been born back then at the time, she lived in Tokyo now and she never knew this happened. She sat Haru's note book down and picked the binder up._

_-The Camera Obscura - Artical Clipping-_  
_The Camera Obscura is said to be one of the many devices invinted by Dr. Kunihiko Asou, an occoultist, philosopher and folklorist. His reasearch and terminology involving the camera is know as "Mystical Science". Dr. Asou created his first prototype camera that he lent to a close friend, Makabe Seijiro, which he used while conducting research in the Minakami region. Niether Seijiro or the camera were seen again._  
_It is know that Dr. Asou continued his research to find bigger and better ways of ultimatly improving the Camera Obscura, including using occult and mystical artifacts such as pieces of the holy mirror, said to be shattered into five shards and lost to all. While Dr. Asou invented the Camera Obscura, he didn't creat or build all of them, as there were many after his that were build and developed by his assistants._  
_After Dr. Asou's death, his Camera Obscura became a popular collectable for enthusiasts. Many of the cameras are scattered throughout Japan; however, most of them do not work anymore. But for the lucky few who might own one that does work should be careful, Dr. Asou wrote in his research notes, "Such a powerful thing should not be missused. This camera is not normal like most, it can capture and exorcise ghosts of all kinds, I believe it is a great weapon. Masked by the simple form of a camera."_

When Ayame finished reading she took the picture of the doll that Haru had took in the album. Then she grabbed tape from her desk, placing it in her journal carefuly continuing her entry with a black panda ink pen. It didn't take long for her to finish.

_My dream is about the Himuro Mansion, a woman named Kirie was sacrificed there, it's sad to think... But she is not the girl I saw before, I'm not sure who that girl is. I wonder... Why I fell like I have a conection to that place?_

~*End of Chapter*~


	4. Chapter 4

_~*Chapter Four - The Lost Village, The Knowladge of Rei Kurosawa*~_

Feeling the urge that she needed to sleep soon, Ayame flipped through the article's a little more quickly, until she came across one that caught her eye about missing persons in her area. With curiosity, she read it.

-_Missing People's Reports_-  
_There have been a lot of people missing lately, a lot involving occult legends and such recently it seems. The police are wondering if a kind of gang or believers in such things, is the reason why so many have gone missing, or is it possible that urban legends are real? Names below have been reported missing and we ask of anyone who has seen them, please come to the station and tell us, or call the local police. More listing can be found on line. Thank you._

Ayame glanced with a thought and moved to her computer, typing in missing persons in the local area. She scrolled through them for a while, reading the names. Some of them she had seen in the article clipping. She clicked the next page and then froze, seeing a picture of a girl with short brown hair in a school uniform. Scrolling down she read her name.  
"Miku Hinasaki. Last seen three weeks ago, reported missing by... Rei Kurosawa?" She whispered with wide eyes, she right clicked the photo and hit print. The green light flashed and the photo of the girl slowly came out. Below it stated her age and gender, etc. Ayame glanced at the photo album, pulling it closer she opened it to the page Haru had showed her and Nana. She took the picture of the doll that he had said Rei took, the woman he met there. Could she be the same Rei? And did any of this have a connection to her dreams?

She let out a long yawn escape her mouth, then slightly smiled at her success on finding information, though she was not sure how it would help her. After all they were just dreams right? She moved the album and notebooks to her desk, then laid down and yawned again rolling over, curling up under the silky green sheets. She was asleep in only a few short moments.

When Ayame opened her eyes she found herself laying on a smooth surfuse instead of her soft bed. Sitting up slowly she saw that she was in the middle of a large rock formation. Five uneven and curved pillars places in a circle around it, some with sacred ropes attached, others had broken and lay on the ground. Ayame moved to the edge and stood to kneel down, picking a piece of the rope up in her hands, curious as to how old it was. The thick layers of dirt showed it was quite aged. Peering before her she discovered she was on a large cliff. From here she could see a view of a village below, covered with deep fog that looked like something out an old Japanese horror she had once watched with Nana. With a odd feeling and cold shivers she glanced down at herself to see her clothes gone, replaced with a white kimono with and black obi that fit snugly. It only took a small glance at the misty village again, to peek Ayame's curiosity even more.

"Where am I now? What happened to Himuro mansion? And that other place..." She asked in a whisper as she walked on, passing rounded statues of twin figures together. None of this was familiar to her and it made her wonder why she was dreaming of this place. Was it connected to the others?

"It's the ritual..." A voice whispered slowly behind her, Ayame turned but she didn't see anyone there. Then to the sound of crackling leaves, she kept turning and glancing, expecting to see someone stand before her. Another voice stopped her instantly that spoke, "The lost village. It was never meant to be found."  
Ayame started to turn back and froze as her eyes caught sight of a butterfly close to her reach, she followed it slowly watching it flutter under the low hanging tree limbs. It's wings bright with the color of crimson, it reminded her of a firefly almost. Illuminating the darkness inches around itself. Watching it with curiosity, Ayame didn't pay attention to where she stepped. Her foot caught on something that made her fall back, as suddenly lightning stuck followed by numbing thunder. Sitting straight up, Ayame felt something smooth and sticky against her hands that braced her.

Holding her last breath in, she peered into the darkness at theme. Shocked to see that when the lightning flashed again, they were covered in blood. With a sour feeling in her stomach she quickly looked away, wiping them off onto the kimono. She didn't honestly care to think that it would stain it at the moment. Ayame looked up, her eyes locking onto slightly blurry figures close to the cliff. Before her were two girls, staring at her emotionless, making a chill run up her spine as she scrambled to her feet.

"H-Hello?" Ayame whispered. When she stepped closer it was easy to note that they were twins, the two clasped hands tightly, everything identical except their outfits. For a moment Ayame thought she saw them dressed in white kimonos, then when she blinked it was the same as before. The one twin on the right still stared at her. Peering into her eyes Ayame saw a hint of anger and sorrow. Like something was missing that made them shine.  
"Didn't we always promise Mio... Together forever?" One of them asked, her face hidden in shadows along with her hair.  
"Mayu... Forever I promise..." The other said shifting her gaze from Ayame to her sister.  
Ayame stared at them for a moment longer, "Mio, Mayu?"

Mayu slowly lifted her head to the girl. At first she had a evil look on her face as she chuckled with a smirk, then slowly she was quiet as she pulled away from her sisters grip. Mio not seeming to notice before she fell back of the cliff, a red light engulfing her body as she vanished from sight. A crimson butterfly floated up slowly in her place, soon taking flight into the sky. Mio opened her eyes to a normal amount then looked back at the drop off of the cliff.  
"Mayu..?" She whispered slowly almost sounding each letter out. "Mayu, Mayu! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... We promised each other!" Mio screamed turning and running toward the direction her sister had vanished at.

With wide eyes Ayame raced after her, "No don't! you'll fall!" She shouted as she ran as fast as possible, a little hard to do in a kimono. Mio had reached the edge before her halting quickly as she reached her hand out where Mayu had vanished.  
"What is wrong with her. Can she still see her sister or is she just confused?" Ayame said as her breathing picked up. Staring helplessly as she was not soon enough to stop her. Mio fell forward, luckily grabbed the edge as she did with a loud scream. Letting her other hand hang she peered down at the sea of trees below her.

"Hold on!" Ayame called as she ducked down to her knees hearing part of the kimono rip. She grabbed her hands tightly holding on. It took a moment but slowly Ayame pulled Mio up and rolled over to her stomach, glancing at her. Mio huffed in and out as she wiped a few small tears away from her eyes quickly sitting up.  
"Mayu... Please don't leave me behind again... This dream is killing me..." Mio whispered staring at the ground.  
Ayame sighed with relief that she was okay as she sat on her knees across from her. She felt bad for the girl, but also she wondered what had happened to her sister, why had she vanished from her side. Why were the two in her dream, Ayame had never seen them before in real life, at least as far as she could remember.  
"Mio are you alright?"

For a moment she was silent, staring at the ground again, till finally she spoke, "On that day in our special place, we had promised we would be together forever... So I followed you into the manor of sleep and I was almost with you again until I woke up. But... I keep dreaming of you even though I can't follow you anymore, and the manor is gone..." Mio whispered softly. "But Kei never came back..."  
Ayame was silent again, her mind a though about the other twin, and what exactly happened between her and Mio in this village. She feared the worst for Mayu, after what she had seen. As Mio cried, Ayame noticed another crimson butterfly floating behind her. There was something about this butterfly, it meant something, she was sure. But what?  
"Mio, what happened here?" She asked still watching the butterfly as it landed on Mio's shoulder. She didn't seem to notice or care.

"We... We tried to escape the village. Me and Mayu. We promised to always be together, but that promise was taken from us by this place. The ritual, one twin kills the other and becomes a crimson butterfly, I-I couldn't save Mayu from Sae's grasp and I...did something I regret deeply. I'm still having this vivid dream everytime we sleep, I see her again in my dreams but I know it can't really be here, right? And you... Who are you?" Mio raised her gaze to Ayame.

"I-I'm Ayame Makoto. You must be mistaken though Mio, this is my dream not yours. Unless...was I pulled into your dream somehow?" She said the last part slowly, as her eyes caught sight of Mio's shoulder again. The butterfly has vanished, and now a pale hand was in place of it. Her twin sister peeking out from behind her in the darkness with a twisted smile on her face, "The camera obscura." Mayu whispered. As if not hearing her, Mio stared off into space again, her sister slowly pushing something against the dirt beside her. Then slowly as her arms wrapped around her neck, the two of them were engulfed into a red light, and in a flash Ayame watched them both vanish into thin air. Two crimson butterflies fluttered across the tree tops into the sky, and slowly lost shape as they flew away.

"This is...just a dream. I know it but, I feel like I have seen those two before."  
With a sudden reoccurring thought she turned her attention back to the ground where Mio sat, and found an antique looking camera left behind. The item that Mayu had pushed aside. As Ayame knelt down to reach for it, her eyes caught sight of a pale set of feet. Wooden sandals underneath, and part of a white kimono were in her vision right next to her out reaching had for the camera. With a sudden uneven breath Ayame grabbed the camera and jerked away, a medium sized, icy cold hand latching onto her wrist with an iron grip. Her shaking hands clutched the camera as she stared in horror at the woman before her.

There was no doubt about it, that she was the same woman from before, the one with burning arms. Her hair was moved away from her face this time, showing off horrible scars on her cheeks and jaw line. Her kimono sleeves and bottom were charred at the ends and her chest was stained with blood. Her pale dead eyes set on Ayame's, as her blue lips twisted into a smile.  
"Why did you betray me? Why?" She spoke leaning closer toward here.  
"I didn't do anything!" Ayame shouted. Defensively she raised the camera to her chest and heard the shutter close as a bright light flashed over the woman. She jerked away releasing her, screaming while she covered her eyes from the light. Within the darkness around her, dozens of pale hands shot out at Ayame, clutching her and pulling tightly, as everything started to become a blur within her vision.  
"No..." The woman whispered slowly, "It can't be. That camera, it can't exist anymore...?"

Her own screams was the last Ayame heard as she sat up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The sun was streaming through her curtins from outside as it did every morning. A music box melody rang loudly as she glanced toward the small bedside table at her cell phone.

With a small sigh she grabbed her phone off her desk and opened it. The first thing she saw was a picture of a large black and white eyeball, that within a second blinked at her, watching her. Ayame screamed as she threw her phone to the ground, curling up on her bed. She didn't like this at all, it was to creepy to understand. Foot steps were heard in the hall and moments later Haru and Nana both came rushing into her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked climbing on her bed next to her. Haru standing close behind.  
Ayame was forzen for a moment, then she peered down at her phone on the floor. Haru followed her gaze, picking it up and looking it over for something out of place, but he found not a single thing. "Nothings wrong with it. Here." He said reaching it out to her.

With a small sigh Ayame smiled a little, "Just a bad dream again..." She said slowly taking her phone and looking at the wallpaper, it was a photo of a black and white geisha with light pink eye shadow, and a sakura fan in her hands, a butterfly of blue in her hair. Just like it had been since she had gotten the phone. But as she looked at it, she remembered the crimson one from her dream, fluttering along the tree tops. Something about that still gave her chills, even though it was a harmless insect. It has to mean something. At that moment she decided that she was going to find out everything she could about this dream and the people within it. Maybe, it would stop them from coming back to her each night.

"I hope you stop having them, I don't like seeing you like this Ayame." Nana said in a low tone.  
"I'm alright really. I just hate the way they freak me out. Oh that reminds me, Haru I need to talk to you about something, it's very importent."

Haru and Nana exchanged worried looks with each other before turning back. He shrugged, "What is it about?"  
"Well I was wondering if the woman you met at Himuro mansion, was named Rei Kurosawa?"  
It took him a moment as he thought about this. Slowly he nodded as his memories of the house returned to mind.  
"Yeah I believe that was her last name, in fact now that I remember I have her number in my phone. Only because I wanted to contact her for photos, she had an amazing eye for details and lighting. Why?" He questioned curiously.

With wide eyes Ayame stood to her feet, "OK. We need to visit her now if possible. You know where she lives right?" She said slipping between them and openeing her closet. "Oh Nana, you know how to use my computer right?"  
"I think I do, she turned in a few photos a while ago and I sent her some of mine, but I have never visited her. We hardly talked while she was there, she was very focused on her work."

Nana blinked, "I see, and yeah but why? What is the matter with you and who is Rei? Could you calm down for a moment?"  
Ayame slipped a long sleeve sweater over her head and pulled a skirt on, pulling her night shorts off under it. "Later, just research folklor and urben legend on any lost village, and see if there are missing reports or anything on a set of twins named Mio and Mayu." She said while running to the notepad by the computer, writting all this down for her quickly as she spoke.  
With a smile Ayame pulled Haru along with her and grabbed the notes and binder off her desk, along with the photo album. Hurrying down the stairs Haru got left as he took them one at a time, Ayame jumping off the last one and dashing for the front door. A knock made her stop in her tracks as she calmly opened the door, Kyo was leaning against the side of the wall with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well last night?"  
"Um...define well." Haru said walking up behind Ayame, he placed his hand out and Kyo shook it with a confused look as he glanced at Ayame for a explination.  
"I had a nightmare it's nothing. This is Haru, Nana's older brother. But we were just going somewhere, why don't you help Nana. She has a few things to do for me." Ayame said walking out the door and heading for Haru's car, Haru followed looking back, "Nice to meet you! Sorry to rush off, she is really anctious to go for some reason." He shouted back.  
As the two pulled out of the drive way Kyo stared with a slightly confused expression, he looked at Nana when she walked up beside him taking his arm.

"Should I be worried?" He asked couriosly.  
Nana busted out laughing. "Haru and Ayame? No way! You have nothing to worry about Kyo." She said walking back in with him, "Now let's go look for missing twins and urban legends."  
"Huh?" Kyo whispered.

Rei Kurosawa sighed as she poured more tea into her cup, she sat on the other side of the couch away from a horrible human shapped black stain that remained from before. She had been meaning to try and scrub it out, but after the insadent, a little over three days ago, she had been sitting around all day and sleeping only a short few hours each night. Trying to reajust to her old life style, which seemed incredably impossible to do now. One thing that seemed off to her, was the fact that even though the tattooed Priestess was gone to the other side, even though Kei woke up and the black stain remained, and Miku still slept upstairs. She couldn't help but still feel sad over losing Yuu. She wanted to follow him across the rift, but she understood what he meant by his phrase, that if she lived so did he. So she would hide the pain that remained, and smile when she could. But she wished that Miku could be with her while she did. Rei began to wonder sadly, if she would ever wake up.

A photo album layed on her lap as she held her coffee mug taking a sip from time to time, slowly she sat it down and stared at the album cover. It was teal with a dark green mist look, black butterflies on the front. She opened it and saw the photo's she had aranged last week, this album was of her best memories. Yuu was the first photo she saw, a couple more of them together after. One of them was Yuu and Kei, she had found it in his bag when he'd visted hearing about Yuu passing. Then her eyes fell on her assistants face, the one girl who had helped her feel so much more alive after Yuu had died. Ruri was curled up by her right leg sleeping soundly. Rei pet him slowly which made his tail lift and flick to the side. She smiled a little at the black cat with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. He was all she had left of Miku now it seemed.

After the incident with the priestess, she had hopped Miku was saved like Kei and would awake. But so far she was still in her bed sleeping. The tattoo had slowly started fading from her body, yet still some of it remained on her chest and neck. The thought had crossed Rei's mind several times, that it was possible, Miku would never wake up again.

The sound of her phone ringing made her eyes widen, no one had called since Kei last had before he visited. A small sigh escaped her lips as she slightly hoped it was about someone calling who had thought they saw or found Miku, which was not possible of course. Rei had hopped that maybe Miku was okay, that the girl laying upstairs was a illution, or even a spirit. The only reason she had posted that message was because if the police came asking about Kei, they would know Miku was not there. Because Rei knew all of her family had passed before her. Truthly, she was missing. Just not her body, her inner self.  
Waking the cat as she stood, Rei walked to the phone and reached for it. Hesitating at the thought of who it might be. She remembered the one time in the middle of the night, answering to the voice of Yoshino Takigawa, but she was gone, she was free. Along with all the other ghosts in the manor, she crossed the rift to the other side. So then why did she still fear that someday when she picked it up again, a harsh voice would whisper angrily at her? With a small sigh she picked the phone up and very slowly raised it to her ear.

"Yes? Kurosawa speaking..." Rei whispered in a sad tone.  
"Hello, miss Kurosawa. I'm sorry to bother you, I don't know if you remember me or not. My name is Haru Sumiko, I met you and your assistant at the Himuro place last month?"  
Rei thought for a moment, "Oh... Yes I remember. What can I do for you?" She asked, listening and hearing a woman in the background asking for the phone.

"H-Hello?" Rei said softly wondering if they could still hear her.  
A small silence was heard then finally another voice greeted her, "Miss Kurosawa, my name is Ayame Makoto, I'm the one who needs your help. It's odd to explain but if it's alright with you, me and Haru are driving to your place to meet with you. Please, it's very importent."

Rei glanced back at her couch and then bit her lip, "I see, I supose that's fine. I'll see you when you arrive." She said hanging the phone up without another word. Thinking for a moment about how to get ride of the stain without taking hours of scrubing. If she had more time before they came, which she didn't, she would ahve bought a new couch like she had been meaning to do. She hurried into the hall and went to the linen closet sliding it open. She looked over the white blankets that she knew would be long enough to cover it and something normaly found on a couch during the cold season. Pulling a large one out and sliding the door shut, Rei peered over at the shrine with a lit insint and candles for Yuu. His photo sitting in the middle. She wondered to herself why these people were coming to see her. How could she help them?

As they slowly pulled up the drvie the trees rusteld wildly, it looked like a storm was coming soon. Ayame was the first out of the car, carrying Haru's things in a side bag he had lowned her from his backseat. He followed her quickly after rolling the windows up. "Hey wait!" He called as she rang the door bell.

"Hurry up!" She said half smiling at him, she was eager and impatient to know more about this. It was starting to become a little more interesting than frighteneing. The front door opened making Ayame turn quickly to see a woman, dressed in a light blue top with long sleeves that showed her belly button and well formed stomach. Perfect fitting black pants and slippers on her feet. She stared at Ayame for a moment as she moved her bangs away from her eyes, then smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, please come in."

"Thank you." She said bowing along with Haru, as they both slipped there shoes off and put slippers on by the front door.  
Rei lead them through another door and they started for the couch, she vered left though into the kitchen. Not moving it, Haru sat on the white blankted with Ayame. She pulled the side back off and started opening it, pulling out a purple foulder she had put a few things in last night. aru giving her a glance to slow her pace, but she didn't seem to nitce it.  
Rei walked from the kitched with a tray, on it were three coffee mugs with rising steam, three small plates beside them with strawberry shortcake. She hadn't made it herself though. Actually Miku had picked it up almost a week ago from a small café, it needed to be eaten or it might go bad and be wasted. Though she had wanted Miku to try it as well, it seemed it was not meant to be. Rei sat it down on the glass coffee table before them and then made her way to sit.  
"Thank you very much." Haru said taking a cup.  
Rei stared at her slice of the cake a moment longer, then blinked as she looked up at him. "Oh, you're welcome. So what do you need my help with Ayame?"

Taking a bite of the cake, Ayame sat it down and swollowed quickly.  
"Well, three nights ago I was taking a shower and I remembered something from my past. At least I believe it is a memory or maybe just a dream I had when I was younger. It was short but, the next night I dreamed of a mansion, a long hallway with hanging ropes and a mirror at the end. I met a girl there, who called for a boy named Mafuyu. So after I read an articale from Haru about missing persons, I searched the web and..." She paused opening the foulder and pulled out the bio and photo she had printed out, "I found the girl, Miku Hinasaki. When I found out you reported her missing I thought I would come and talk to you about this. I'm not sure why, I guess I figure you might know something about the place from your photos, or maybe who Mafuyu is? I'm not really sure why it would matter, but these dreams have to mean something. And that woman who grabbed me, I wonder." Ayame said slowly.

Rei was staring at her now, a small look of fear in her eyes as she felt tears forming in them. Looking down quickly to cover her eyes she blinked letting them fall down her cheeks. So many memoried flooded into her mind from that photo, and that house. She had only seen a small part of it from Miku's dream, it was Miku's nightmare not hers. Another assistant had been with her the day she visited Himuro Mansion, Miku has showed up a few weeks after that, but she never would have guessed that something like that, could have happened to someone as sweet as her.

"Rei are you alright?" Haru asked elbowing Ayame who was still looking at the paper with curiosity, she almost shouted at him until she looked over at Rei and then understood what the small shove ment.  
"I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm selfish to ask you to talk about something that hurt you so badly. Forgive me..."

With a small laugh Rei looked up at her, "No it's not that...not exactly. You see, after I entered an abandoned house that Miku told me about, she said it was haunted but I ignored it, a place where the dead could meet the living. I was pulled into the manor of sleep that was connected to that house. After a while so was Miku, and Kei my late finace's partner in the study of urban legen and folklore. I...almost died trying to follow Yuu into the afterlife, across the rift. I would have been pulled away from reality if not for Kei and Miku's help, and Yuu's words as well. Every night the dream would return to me, and I would have to survive in that manor alone until I awoke."

With wide eyes Haru and Ayame were speachless to her words, as they waiting for her to continue.  
"Miku Hinasaki is my...was my assistant. I didn't know much about her past, but she was quiet and hard working so when Yuu took her in she helped me with research on locations, she ending up becoming a very dear friend to me. Mafuyu Hinasaki is her brother, I am not fully sure why or how, but she kept saying she left him in that mansion alone and that she desurved what started happening to her, the spreading bruise tattoo. Somehow her and her brother were trapped in Himuro mansion for a while, but Miku escaped. I can tell she loved her brother more than anything, he was all that was left of her family."  
"I see, but what happened to Miku? Is she alive?" Ayame blurted out quickly.

Rei shook her head, "When she started having the dream again she went to a place, that horrible place where there were turning colems and blood from a ritual. The stone doors, she chose to follow Mafuyu into them. I felt her slipt from me and this world instantly as she ran after him, I tried to call her back but she chose her path. Once you follow the dead so far, you yourself can't return again. So... Miku slept and didn't wake, a red holly tattoo covering her whole body. And after I woke from meeting Yuu, she was still sleeping. All that was left from Kei was a gruesome black body stain that's left behind when you are absorbed by the tattoo, right where you sit is a stain under the blanket. Kei returned though even after the pRiestess took him, but oddly that didn't happen to Miku. I wonder if she will wake over time."

Ayame looked down quietly at her clasped hands in her lap, it all seemed so sad. With a thought she looked back to Rei, "Did you record anything from the dreams? And also did you ever dream of a place called the lost village, or twins named Mio and Mayu?"

Rei took a drink of her tea when she got the chance and then she looked up remembered Kei's letters. She stood quickly and walked to the small storage spot behind the stairs, pulling a box of small size out and carrying it toward them.  
"I recorded eveything that happened in a notebook about different events and such, and most of the other ones are information Miku gather for me on various people and legends. Kei sent letters before he knew Yuu passed away, which is why he came to help me. I remember a photo..." She whispered the last part as she dug toward the bottom of the box, pulling a small stack of envalopes from it. She pulled one aside and pulled the letter and a photo from within it, "Here it is, Kei wrote about his nieses. I knew those names sounded familiar, he said Mio had been acting strangly since Mayu vanished. When Kei and Miku dreamed I could see them, there version of the dream. In his I saw him following Mio, she was looking for her sister. But I never saw what happened to her or if she was pulled in, still she vanished at the doors Mayu went through. So if she went to far like Miku... Here is a photo of her." Rei said passing it to her.

Ayame gasped as she saw the girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes in the glossy photo. She looked a little on edge, the background of a large forest on a sunny day.  
"I saw her, she was with Mayu in my dream but when she came to me Mayu vanished. She warned me not to go back and to wake up, she also handed me a old looking camera. I remember using it on Miku the first time and then again on that woman."  
She nodded, "A camera? It must have been the camera obscura. I think I saw one part of the village but-" Rei cut herself off as she froze, a unpleasent look on her face. Slowly she turned her head to the left side peering out the sliding glass doors. Rain had started falling heavily.

"Something wrong?" Haru asked.  
"Yuu... When I woke up from the dream it stopped raining for the first time since the night of the accident. The tattoo didn't spread anymore. I'm use to it though, as I was saying. I didn't really get a good look at the village."  
Ayame nodded, "Oh I'm sorry. And well I have a few friends looking into it for us, but I guess what I need help with is a guide. What should I do? I don't think I have dreamed of the manor before, not the one you were in at least."  
Rei nodded, "Well I have a laptop if you need to look anything up now. As for the dreams... If you do dream of that manor. Stay away from the ritual shrine, don't go deep within. Even if it's over and the Reika has passed on, I believe something could still possible happen. Speaking of her, the woman that attacked you, she didn't have a blue tattoo over her body, did she?" Rei asked curiously.

"No she didn't. Rei... Do you think maybe..we could see Miku?"  
With a small nod Rei sat the box to the side of her and stood walking toward the stairs, Haru and Ayame quickly following her. As they reached the top they turned right and Rei stopped. For a moment she stood there silently, Ayame started to put her hand on her shoulder but Haru stopped her. They waited, as she sighed slowly and then opened the door to the room.  
Walking in, Ayame could see her from the doorway. Her eyes fixed on her face amazed that it was the same girl form her dream, part of a red tattoo on her cheek. Rei walked to the bed side sitting in a placed chair, she looked Miku over then stared at the tattoo area. It had gotten much smaller since the last time she had checked on her.  
"It's smaller than it was last night, almost completely gone. But that makes me worry... Will she wake up when it's gone or will she pass on with her brother?"

Biting her lip Ayame walked closer to Miku, reaching her hand out to touch the tattoo. Both Rei and Haru watched her as she moved slowly, Rei having a small urge to stop her but holding it back. She wasn't sure what would happen if she touched her.  
"Ayame wait don't-" She started, only to pause as Ayame's hand rested on Miku's face. Her eyes widened a moment then went normal in a daze, as she saw a scene play out in her head. Miku was standing with Mafuyu at the edge of the ocean, hugging her. The two released each other from there embrace and silently mumbled to each other before parting. Mafuyu vanishing into the sea, as Miku walked into a large forest. Everything was so dark and it seemed like she walked on forever. The ocean grew smaller in the distance behind her.

Haru stared at Ayame as she stayed perfectly in place like a statue, "Should we do something?" Haru asked.  
Rei shook her head and then stood, her hand touching Ayame's shoulder. As soon as it did her eyes went wide with the same vision she saw. "Where...is this?" Rei said stunned.

In the gray darkness Miku stopped turning back quickly, as if she was looking right at the two of them. Ayame quickly pulled away from her along with Rei, the tattoo vanishing instantly into her finger tips as they fell to the floor. Slowly at first Miku's eyes cracked open then closed again. Hearing her take a deep breath they shot open fully as she sat straight up before them. Haru was slightly startled by this as he looked to Ayame and Rei.

Rei held her hands close to her chest as she looked up, seeing Miku look over at her. She already knew that tears were in her eyes before she blinked quickly, not wanting to miss a second of seeing her move. Afraid at first it might be another dream or her imagination. "Miku?" She whispered smiling.

~*End Chapter*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! ^_^**  
**I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this story, I missed it and I hope you guys like the new chapter. I'll start updating it more, promise!**  
**Enjoy and please review or message for any questions! =)**

* * *

_~*__Chapter Five - The First Curse Returns__*~_

When everything had settled down and Miku had moved from her bed, everyone sat in the living room of Rei's house, mostly all watching Miku who didn't speak a word yet since she had woke. She sat with her hands in her lap staring at the floor. Without meaning to Rei mumbled a few words under her breath to Ayame and Haru, startling Miku who had been caught of guard in thought while it was silent. It seemed that even though she had been gone for quite some time, she was still confused as to exactly why she was there. Her eyes locked onto Rei's instantly when she looked over, and then like a river the words somehow started flowing from her mouth.

"Rei I can't believe this, I'm alive even after I almost crossed over to the other side in my dream... I should be with Mafuyu right now but I'm here. I missed you so much, all I could think about was finding a way back to you for some reason. Like it was the right choice compared to what I had thought before. But Mafuyu..." Miku lowered her head as she glanced at Ayame and Haru. "Who are they?"

"My name is Ayame Makoto. I came here to talk with Rei about a dream I had. Miku, do you remember me at all? I saw you in my dream of the Himuro mansion."

Miku's eyes widened for a second when she heard the last part. "The Himuro mansion... That's right I was there for a short time looking for Mafuyu. It's like I kept going back to the last place I had seen him. Then when I made it back to the passage past the alter, I ended up in that forest place."

Rei's body reacted to her words with a cold chill at the memory that surfaced, when Miku had chosen to follow her brother instead of coming back with her. Though she was obviously not aware of it from what she did, Rei had been there right behind her the whole time chasing. Their bodies had parted from the dream and though it gave her chest pains to think of it, she had been overwhelmed with sorrow the instant Miku disappeared from her sight. Most would not know it but she had grow close to the girl over the time spent as her assistant, even more after Yuu died. Like sisters almost, and the thought of being alone forever had only made Rei more crushed than before, though all those feeling had been replaced by relief as soon as Miku's eyes had opened.

"So, what exactly happened after you followed him Miku?" Rei asked slowly placing a hand on hers from were they sat sharing the couch. It took her a few moment before she spoke, as she took sip for the first time of the tea that was placed before her on the coffee table. It seemed to calm her somewhat. There was so much to be said, yet also so little. Miku's hand clutched Rei's as she talked.

"After Mafuyu and I were together, he didn't seem the same, almost completely emotionless even though I was there, we were crossing what I can only imagine was the rift that we learned of in the manor of sleep." She paused looking at Ayame, who seemed to follow what she said perfectly. Miku knew Rei would since she had experienced the nightmares as well, but she was a little surprised to see these newcomers knowing so much already. She continued. "It felt like days that we walked and with each step further I took beside him my body grew more numb. I was beginning not to care anymore and most of my memories of anything other than Mafuyu were fading, till suddenly he stopped me and whispered, "The living don't belong with the dead, you have to go back." After that I found myself in that endless forest till I heard your voice." Without warning Miku shuffled closely to her and then wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh Rei, you saved me! I was so scared, I couldn't take it anymore and then I heard you and found my way back."

Though it had took Rei by surprise she returned the embrace and glanced up at Ayame, who gave an understanding look before standing slowly with Haru. They felt it was best to let the two relax after all they had been through, which was a lot more than Ayame had had trouble with so far. Sitting her things in the box Rei had brought to them, she let Haru carry it.

"I guess we'll be going now. Miku must need her rest and I want to do some more research while it's still early. Thank you again Rei for letting me borrow your notes and such, I promise I'll return them as soon as I'm done." Ayame bowed.

"It's alright, please take care of them and visit again soon if you do so happen to dream of that house. I watched Reika pass over to the other side myself, but if there is any possibility of her return, then I would like to know of it."

"Of course. Take care Miku."

"Wait... If you happen to dream of the Himuro mansion again, please don't trust anything you see. I wouldn't be surprised if any of the ghost still haunt it even after Kirie..." She trailed off with a painful look in her eyes, Ayame assuming she was remembering something from her time there. She reassured Miku that she would be on her guard if she did dream of that place again, but even so Miku didn't seem to pleased.  
_That place must have really been like a hell on earth to her, I wonder what it will be like to me if I enter it again? And that other house, will I see it again?_

* * *

When Ayame and Haru returned home, they two had been in a conversation about Miku's awakening and what it could possibly mean related to her dream, they were bombarded with questions from Nana though as soon as they reached the house. She had apparently been waiting at the door for them the whole time since she had finished researching for Ayame. Kyo still on the computer upstairs.

"Well?! What did this Rei woman have to say?"

"There's a lot of info Haru can feel you in on, I have to look through these things before I sleep. Speaking of research, what did you find?"

Nana frowned slightly but ended up giving in as she handed over a small notebook to her. "It's all there, but I'm a little more worried now. Ayame is it really that serious, your dreams?"

"Possibly, but it's nice to know I'm not alone." With a quick smile she hugged Nana and then headed for upstairs, overhearing Haru start explaining things as she walked telling his sister about Miku and the Manor of Sleep."Another haunted house?!" Nana's voice echoed enough for her to hear.

Slightly laughing at the siblings Ayame hurried into her room where she found Kyo sitting at her desk. He had a note book open and a pen in one hand scribbling something down of the computer screen. From what she could see he also had the folder of articles that Haru had given her the night before to look at.

Upon learning all this new information, that she was still trying to sort out in her head, Ayame couldn't help but wonder about the other house that no one but her had seen so far. The woman with burning arms, the mask and journal, and the odd sense that she had been there before when she was younger. One small memory stood out of that place, of the little girl who she played tag with. Of course back then as a child with an imagination she thought it was possible that she had a friend within her dreams, but now that she was older she believed it was just a recurring dream that gave her comfort.

With a sigh Ayame sat on her bed, Kyo's attention finally turning to her once he noticed that she was even in the room. "Hey, any luck with...whatever it was you were hoping for?" He asked still new to what exactly was going on.

"Somewhat I guess. It's a long story so I'll cut to the chase. I dreamed about a mansion that's haunted, and some other place I use to dream of, and the girl that was in my newest dream turns out to be an actual person who apparently I just woke from some kind of coma state. I sound crazy, right?"

Kyo smirked. "If you believe it then so do I. At first I was starting to think it sounded a little crazy reading all this, but you're not the only one who has dreams like that other people have. It means your special is all. Like that woman on the news last week, she could dream of where dead bodies were or something like that. So no I don't think you're crazy."

"Special. Yeah that's a word to use." Ayame's expression changed to annoyed at the thought of it. There was nothing special about her, so maybe she was going crazy? It would make more sense if she was at least, though Kyo had a point. But of all people to dream of things like this, why her? Special or not it wasn't normal and her curiosity for it was growing. "Any luck on what I asked for? Nana gave me something but I haven't looked at it yet."

He nodded to the computer. "Yeah. A pair of twins named Mio and Mayu, by the exact names you gave us, went missing a while ago. After some time one of the twins, which was Mio, was found but so far Mayu is still missing. According to a report I read she hasn't spoken since they found her, at least not to any police or reporters. She's with her uncle, Kei Amakura."

That name rung a bell instantly. "Rei Kurosawa mentioned him. Miku, Mio and Mayu, Rei and Kei are all connected to one another in some way it seems. This is really strange, why was I pulled into it?" Ayame whispered.

"Want me to help you go through anything else before I leave? I have to work tomorrow at my fathers shop."

Kyo's father owned a small ramen restaurant a few miles from where they lived, it was a nice place to go in the winter time, always warm and welcoming. He served customers for time to time but sadly wasn't the best cook. Ayame knew from experience. Pulling the box of files closer to her, Ayame shook her head.

"No it's alright get going. I'll be okay. Love you."

"Love you too, if you need anything let me know."

She gave him a nod, not exactly what he was expecting, but he gave a small smile before showing himself out. When Kyo was gone Ayame glanced at the necklace she was still wearing. She really did love him, but a part of her was also afraid to after what happened to her mother when her father had died. If she did love him that much someday and they were married, If he died would she end up the same way? Half crazed in a hospital and all alone.

Shaking off the though she started glancing over the files. Some were of occult things, like the camera she had once held when she saw Mio. Others talked of a film projector, ancient rituals and sacrifices, and even one notebook was filled with nothing but notes of what Ayame had finally come to believe existed, ghosts.

She took out another book that was a dark shade of green, which when she opened she found was a journal that belonged to a woman named Yoshino Takigawa. One of the ghost names within the notebook that belonged to Rei. The last two entries caught Ayame's attention the most.

8/11: Cloudy

_My family and Naoya died.  
__But being alone is more frightening then even that harsh fact.  
__More than the accident itself, being the only one living afterwards, waiting endlessly-that was more frightening. Left all alone, in the total darkness.  
__A sweltering night, but freezing cold..._

_8/13: Rain_  
_Am I to blame? It hurts. It hurts..._  
_What should I do? What? Forgive me..._  
_That woman is coming after me. I can see her even when I'm awake._  
_I can't take being touched again. I don't want to see anymore..._

Ayame sat the journal down and thought for a moment of what Rei had said before she continued reading most of the things within the box. In time she learned of enough to put together the puzzle.

"The tattoo priestess, that was the woman Rei was talking about. Something horrible must have happened to her, but she said it was over with. Still, could it have any connection to my dreams? Have I been in that manor of sleep yet? I can't remember..." She trailed off peering over at the clock. It was after three in the morning and Ayame was fighting to keep her eyelids open longer, but in the end she lost this battle. Sitting the box right in her floor beside the bed, she rolled over and under the covers, slowly drifting into sleep and unknowingly another dream.

* * *

Though she was aware that she wasn't asleep anymore, Ayame didn't open her eyes till she heard a loud creaking noise close to where she sat. Forcing them open at last she immediately sat straight from the stone cold wall she was leaned against, shifting her head to both sides making sure that no one else was around her. When she caught sight of the large mirror at the end of the hall of swaying ropes she knew exactly where she was. Himuro Mansion.

"This place again... Why?" Ayame whispered clasping the flashlight in her hand. To her surprise when she stood she found that her clothes were the same as last time, though not a kimono, but the ones she had worn on her date with Kyo that day. Oddly her first though was to check the floor for the camera she had used on Miku once before, but to her disappointment there was nothing but the faded dusty wood.

Feeling along her pocket she found that her cellphone still remained within it. Slipping it out she flipped it open. It had always had a pretty good camera on it, and even though it wasn't special enough to say fight a ghost in a battle, she could at least see if using it would be the same as in real life. To see that if when she woke she could actually see the photos she had taken or not. It was worth a try, after seeing the things Rei had photographed in a dream of all places.

With a horrible feeling in her gut Ayame took low breaths as she made her way toward the end of the hall. Her reflection in the mirror, though she looked normal, somehow seemed more fearful than it might by looking into a regular mirror. There was something about this place that sent chills up her spin, other than what she had learned before.

Between the two possible doors to choose from Ayame took the one on her right, finding herself within a room that held sets of armor and dressers against the wall, a hearth in the center of the room which gave a warm glow within the dim lit room. Stairs were visible across the room, a large grandfather clock that seemed to her quite rare to see ticked and then a door to the side of the stairs that only her imagination could wonder about where it would lead her next. The air within the mansion so far seemed a little thick, like at moments it was harder to breath than others, though not harshly suffocating like the first time she had woken.

Peering around with the torches light she wondered closer to the steps. Her cellphone in hand on it's camera mode still, waiting for something interesting to happen. Yet also at the same time Ayame wished for nothing to happen, but things don't always go as planned. When the first creek came she stopped in her dusty footprint tracks with a slight jump, her pulse already racing higher than it should normally be.

Peering around she searched for anything that might be out of place or lurking in the shadows that the light didn't touch, and when her eyes finally came into the stairs view again she froze. There before her was none other than the boy she had seen in the photograph with Miku, her brother Mafuyu. He seemed happier looking though, making his way up the steps slowly, but he wasn't alone. There was a woman with him, who instantly made Ayame think of the doll photo she had seen before in a white kimono. She was smiling at him as they walked. The two seemed to be unaware of her, even when Ayame finally spoke.

"Mafuyu, why are you here?" She paused waiting for a reaction, but there was none. Slowly they were starting to fade together, but not before Ayame snapped a photo with her cellphone. To her surprise she saw that it could capture a photo of the place, but not them themselves like the camera obscura had. When she looked back up the two were gone and instead stood a little girl with short black hair in a school uniform, her face full of joy. Ayame was surprised at seeing this. She didn't look like a ghost at all, just a regular human standing at the top of the stairs. This little girl was the same one from her first dream, she was sure of it, only it wasn't snowing and they weren't in yukata.

"Who are you? What are you doing in a place like this?" She questioned.

The girl only giggled as she motioned for her to follow, then darted the other way. Her curiosity peeked at this, Ayame didn't waste a second as she took the stairs two at a time, grasping the torch firmly so she wouldn't drop it. There was only one door to enter at the top, when she pushed it open she caught a glimpse of the girl turning a small corner. Ayame darted through the small room following to the left down another set of stairs and into a strange hallway, which by just entering it gave her a chill from the air. The walls a stained greenish-brown color with faded bloody hand prints.

"Over here!" A quiet voice called, making her turn to see the girls body dash around the corner to another door. With quick breaths Ayame forced herself to run trying to catch up to her, the walls of the hallway painted red with hand prints in various spots, and after she finally did, passing through a room of candles, she came to a walkway with a lovely view of a large atrium. Everything wasn't as dark here and easier to make out with the moons light shining down. From a quick glance of the area she saw a small shrine, a large cherry tree which was missing it's leaves completely to the bark, and then the mysterious little girl standing next to what looked like a small gravestone with pillars.

Moving slowly as not to spook her away, Ayame stepped off the porch area and onto the stone walkway, where she was almost close enough to touch the girl. "I don't think it's safe enough to run around like that here, why wouldn't you stop? Why did you want me to follow you?"

"They're in there." The girl tilting her head toward the shrine. Ayame glanced to it then looked back at the girl. "Who's in there?"

"That man you were looking for with that lady. She's won't let him go."

Even with the situation she was in, it took Ayame's mind a moment to understand she was talking about Mafuyu and the Kirie woman she had read of. "What do you mean won't let him go?"

"You want to help him right? Follow me." She took Ayame's hand and started leading her toward the shrine, the small steps up were easy to handle but when she saw that there was a latter leading down she began to wonder what exactly awaited her. When her foot stepped off the ladder she glanced to the small child who was already ahead of her, humming as she walked down a narrow passage way that only seemed to grow darker.

"So what's your name?"

"I can't tell you." She giggled.

"Why not?" Ayame asked, though she wasn't able to get her answer as they came to a stop together. Before them were a large amount of rocks, as if a cave in had happened. The little girl had already moved to the right of it, crouching low to reveal a small passage to Ayame. "This way, hurry!"

"Hold on! Where are we going?"

She followed quickly getting to her knees, which on the rocky path didn't feel the best. It was a short crawl to get further into where ever this place took Ayame, but she she did finally get to stand again she was shocked at the sight. Ahead of her was what looked like a mummified corpse of someone laying again the wall, and a set of large stone doors bound in maroon stained ropes. There was a sick smell in the air that almost made Ayame want to not breath at all.

"What are we doing here?"

"If you want to help that man you have to move those." She pointed toward the large doors.

"But aren't the ropes the only thing keeping it closed? Why is it even here, this place doesn't feel right at all." She moved the flashlights way ray around to discover that at each side of the path simple ended into a bottomless abyss. They were under the mansion for sure and Ayame hadn't read anything about this, at least not in detail, but she was assuming this was where the ritual of the rope shrine maiden took place. It had to be.

"What will happen if I move those ropes?"

At first the little girl didn't answer her, she seemed in thought about it. "That man will be free." She smiled.

Unsure of her decision she turned back to the ropes, taking slow steps to approach. As she walked around a large rock in the center of the area they were within she noticed the light catch something with a sparkle. When she examined it she found a small mirror embedded in the stones center. It was a faded silver around the outside but the glass was crystal clear and unscratched. Her reflection stared back at her as she looked to the ropes. She stepped up to them and wrapped a hand around the closest one, Ayame felt a cold chill fall over her body then and her head began to ache. Something wasn't right about this. Peering over at the skeleton she noticed before a thought came to mind, and after what she had read what Rei wrote, she was sure of who it was.

"Please stop!" A womens voice cried suddenly. With a startled expression Ayame peered up at the ropes to see a woman hanging by her wrists across the door. She was dressed in a white kimono, her facial features so pure yet at the same time she looked frightened by something. A sudden jolt came from behind her as the doors tried to open, her body being pulled tightly again the ropes that bind it. "You... You must not open these doors, otherwise the calamity will happen again."

"The calamity?"

"I am the rope shrine maiden Kirie, it is my duty to keep these doors sealed so that the calamity will not happen again like it did before in the past."

Ayame blinked. "But what about Mafuyu?" The girl seemed saddened by this question.

"He stayed with me, but when he died he was able to pass to the afterlife. I let him go... Even if I am to spend eternity alone it's for the sake of others, my purpose is to keep this door from opening."

The little girl that Ayame had somehow forgotten was there stepped up before the woman, an angry frown across her face. Without warning she gabbed a large stone from the ground below her and turned hurling it at the mirror embedded within the rock. It shattered instantly and when it did Kirie let out a ear piercing scream that struck Ayame with fear, as the sound that came neck was of cracking bones and ripping flesh.

"W-What did you do?!" She cried out, but the little girl was completely gone from sight. It was within a small flash of light that Ayame watched the doors before he open and the body of Kirie be ripped apart by hundreds of arms. She tried to move but somehow felt paralyzed where she stood. As the light increased before her she stared wide eyes and terrified at the shadowy figure who slowly emerged from it. Kirie.

She had changed though, her hair thickined and covering most of her face, her lips had a wicked smile on them. Suddenly a set of hands grabbed around of Ayame's wrists, or at least she thought they were hands. Ropes tugged tightly on her arms as Kiri approach her. She couldn't move or run or stand to try pulling away at the tight ropes that dug into her skin, so when Kirie's hands finally rested on her neck she screamed with all her might, "I'm sorry please! I don't want to die yet!"  
Time froze as Kirie's grinning face moved closer to hers. "You have awaken me once again..."

Dazed and confused Ayame sat up from the soft pillow her head had been laying on, already backing against the wall and trying to fight off the hands that were no longer coming at her. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was once again back in the real world instead of a dream, but before she could relax from the corner of her eyes she caught sight of something standing next to her bed, something that resembled Kirie's figure. Turning quickly she found that she was alone, that whatever she had thought she saw was now gone, the only thing that remains was the pain in her wrists and when she peered down at them she found that one thing that confirmed everything she had dreamed about was real, rope marks.


End file.
